


It's all in the Genes

by LzSketchDrew



Category: Ace Ventura (Movies), Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: Adoption, Animals, Cute Kids, DnA Week, Family, Government Experimentation, M/M, Meddling Kids, Orphans
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LzSketchDrew/pseuds/LzSketchDrew
Summary: {Rewrite of Ace dad}Ace Ventura is a world renowned LGBTQ supporter and owns a shelter for kids and animals in need. All his life hes been told he couldn't have kids of his own.Little did he know of the miracle (or nightmare) that was his biological son Ivo Robotnik
Relationships: Ace Ventura & Other(s), Dr. Eggman | Dr. Robotnik/Agent Stone
Comments: 6
Kudos: 28





	1. Testing and findings

**Author's Note:**

> Ace Dad Au I've been teasing for weeks on the strobotnik server, its finally time to annoy A03 with its glory. 
> 
> This is canonly different from source material ace owns a shelter out in the countryside and adopts kids and animals.
> 
> {Mentions of blood in first chapter it's barely there but putting a warning before I get yelled at.}

The mobile lab was strangely quiet for Doctor Ivo Robotnik to be awake, especially for it to be three in the afternoon. It had been too slow of a week and too much precious time to be letting it slip away, but anything of minor inconvenience to the military doctor went straight to Agent Aban Stone’s desk, his boyfriend’s desk.

A lot of things had changed for the 35 year old doctor in the past few months, one of which he had his loving boyfriend of an agent (or agent of a loving boyfriend? Ivo couldn’t decide which sounded better). The prototype project had finally been completed, and with no new projects being funded, other than the drones Ivo called the “Badnik Project”, the doctor could finally sit back and relax for a bit.

  
But instead, his mind started to wonder to a darker place.

Robotnik had been an orphan all of his life, but he had to have parents at one point right? He didn’t think he just dropped out of the sky. He wondered about his parents a lot as a child, though the caretakers at the orphanage couldn’t answer a lot of his questions (or, any of his questions) he never got the answers to them. As he turned to his lab equipment, thoughts raced through his mind. He had all the required materials to run a DNA test, not to mention he had access to the database of every United States citizen that he could scan through.

  
Before he could have a second thought he rolled his chair to Stone’s desk, opening the top drawand grabbing the pocketknife from the draw. He opened it and drew in a breath, quickly puttingthe sharp point into the pad of his index finger as a small bit of blood started out of the indent in his skin. He wheeled himself to his desk again, grabbing a container from the scanner. He got a  
few drops inside and closed it, grabbing the closest cloth and wiping the rest of his blood off. He sighed as he clicked the container into place, letting the machine do its job.  
He began to grow nervous as each second passed. He wondered if they gave him up willingly. If they were dead he couldn’t just run into them one day.

The scanner beeped as it completed its task and on the main monitor pulled up two files, one female,one male. Ivo decided who the computer matched as his mother would be more fitting to read first.

Veronica Kintobor. Age 49, Deceased  
The records showed a heavy set women, who had multiple marriage certificates on record (As well as countless speeding tickets). There was one thing that stood out to Ivo though. A birthcertificate for a male child by the name of Ivo Kintobor, which had the same birthday as Ivo himself. It was also worthly in Ivo’s mind to note that Kintobor Backwards is Robotnik, so that explains the last name. The death Certificate was dated exactly on Bot’s 10th birthday.

It wasn’t Bot’s department to mourn for someone who left him to the government’s care.

Bot turned to the other file, the male, who was supposed to be his father.

The file opened multiple different windows each showing files for animal adoptions, police cases solves, different tickets for upper class parties, 3 PHDs on file (2 for animals and the other was for robotics) and a few child adoptions thrown into the mix all for the same guy.

Ace Carrey Ventura Age 53

There were notes from a police station in Miami; apparently this Ventura Guy worked for a long time. There were notes about an IQ off the charts and understanding animals (Ivo wondered how that worked).The file also showed a good plot of land in the southern part of Georgia, were a place called The Ventura Center, which sounded familiar to Robotnik, but he couldn’t place where he had heard of it before.

  
Ivo looked over his shoulder to the prototype. The right side of his mouth started to form a smirk.

It wouldn’t take long to get there, maybe an hour or so, but why did he feel so nervous? He turned back to his computer and searched for the address of the Ventura Center.

It would be three hours….

  
Stone wouldn’t even know he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which stone does notice.

“Doctor! I got us a late lunch! It’s olive garden!” Stone stated, entering the mobile lab with two bags from the said restaurant. He set them on his small worktable on top of some paperwork that needed to be done by Thursday. The lab was quiet, too quiet for the slightly younger agent. “Robotnik, Sir? Where are you?” 

  
As Stone looked around, he noticed slight things were off. For one, the prototype was gone from the back area. As well as two badniks that were missing from their compartments. As Stone looked to the monitor he noticed a file was still up. As Stone step closer he noticed it was for Ace Ventura. 

  
“What does Ivo want with my old boss?” stone wondered, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. He noticed a google search of the Ventura center was still up with the address. Stone sighed, looking back to the food. “…I guess the food can be for lunch tomorrow…” Stone muttered moving to put the food in the fridge. “I really wanted pasta today though…” 

As Stone closed the fridge door he ran a hand through his hair. Stone started to the back of the lab where the prototype once stood, going to the back and grabbing a sheet that covered one of Stone’s own processions from the doctor. He yanked off the sheet, revealing a shiny white and sliver motorcycle, with dark blue flames painted on the sides. He folded the sheet and set it off the to the side then turned to punch in the code to open the back door so he could get out. The door hissed as it opened and stone slightly smiled. At least he had a reason to ride it again. He hopped on as the ramp came crashing to the ground. Stone pushed the start button and the Badcycle (Ivo’s name for it) rose to hover off the ground a few inches. 

  
“Come on Flames. Let’s go get our Doctor.” Stone muttered under his breath, patting the machine before starting off. The Mobile lab locking back up as Stone sped away out of the base. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The center

Robotnik landed the prototype in a clearing away from the center itself, not wanting to cause any alarm. He’d rather not deal with the headache of phone calls into police stations about a supposed UFO. As Bot stepped of the prototype two of his beloved badniks hovered beside him. He made sure the prototype was locked and shutdown before turning on his heels and whistling for the two badniks to follow.   
He wasn’t very far when he finally got to the property and the main building. He whistled for the badniks to stay outside as he headed in.   
The first thing he was hit with was the smell of cupcakes and wet dog. It caught him slightly off guard. As he looked around he noticed a welcoming vibe to the building, as well as a few photos lining the walls of an older man with kids or animals.   
As Bot continued to look around he noticed a teen, no more than 17 at the desk, typing on the computer with a mug that said Q beside them. They seemed to notice Robotnik.   
“Hello Sir.” They started, eyeing robotnik. “Can I help you?”   
“I’m looking for an Ace Ventura.” Ivo stated quickly, getting a confused look. Q eyed Robotnik Questionably before grabbing the radio. “Hey Ace there’s a guy out here to see you.”   
“I’ll be out there in a minute.”   
Q smiled. “Roger.” They looked towards bot, giving a customer service smile. “You can take a seat. He’ll be out soon.”   
Bot nodded, growing more nervous as he took a seat in the waiting area. He looked more at the photos on the wall, noticing that it was mostly the older guy (who bot guessed was Ace) with about seven kids bot guessed they ranged from the ages of 4 to 17. There was one photo across the room which had another man in the photo, but as Ivo squinted to look, a guy came from the hallway.   
“Hello.” The man stated as Bot quickly stood up. “I’m Ace. You are?”   
“Ivo, or uh Doctor Robotnik.” Ivo quickly corrected himself. “You can call me Ivo.”   
“Well, Ivo. What brings you here to the center?” Ace Mused, raising an eyebrow to Ivo.   
“Well, it’s about you sir. Can we go sit down somewhere?”   
“Here is fine.” Ace stated, sitting in one of the waiting area chairs. Bot gulped slightly and sat back down. He chose his next words carefully.   
“Sir. Do you remember a Veronica Kintobor?” Ivo asked softly, eyeing Ace out of the corner of his eyes. Ace took a second.   
“Ah yes the bitch.” Ace replied bitterly. “What about her?”   
Ivo gulped, looking away to not met Ace’s gaze. “Well I dug up some stuff and She’s supposedly my mother and uh.. after taking a DNA in my lab… I found the other match was you…”   
From over at the desk the heard the sound of someone spitting out their drink, Q was wide eyed.   
“ACE HAS A BIOLOGICAL SON!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are appreciated! They help me have motivation!


End file.
